A Romantic Story About Yesung
by yesungie1106
Summary: Dalam impiannya Kim Yesung hanya ingin kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan wanita diluar sana. Menikah dengan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun, membentuk keluarga kecil dan melihat anak mereka tumbuh besar. Tetapi kejadian tak terduga merenggut segalanya yg mengharuskan ia berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, pria arogan yg sialnya sangat 'panas' (Yewon/Wonsung-Kyusung)
1. Chapter 1

A Romantic Story About Yesung

.

.  
~Cast: Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc (GS for uke)  
~Rating: T (untuk saat ini)  
~Summary: Dalam impiannya Kim Yesung hanya ingin kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan wanita diluar sana. Menikah dengan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun, membentuk keluarga kecil dan melihat anak mereka tumbuh besar. Tetapi kejadian tak terduga merenggut segalanya yg mengharuskan ia berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, pria arogan yg sialnya sangat 'panas' (Yewon/Wonsung-Kyusung)

.

NOTE: Remake dari novel karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya merubah nama cast nya aja ^^ (mohon baca a/n dipaling bawah :^) )

.

.

.

-PROLOG  
Dalam hidupnya, Impian Kim Yesung hanyalah ingin menjadi perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia ingin menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun kekasihnya, membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lalu seperti akhir kisah klise lainnya: bergandengan tangan di usia senja, melangkah menuju matahari terbenam.

.

.

.  
Tetapi ternyata apa yang dia inginkan meskipun sederhana, tidak semudah itu menjadi kenyataan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut semua yang diimpikannya, orang tuanya, merenggut rencana pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang kemudian tak berdaya dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendirian, dan menghancurkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang sebelumnya terbungkus dalam rencana masa depan yang telah tersusun rapi. Semuanya hancur.

.  
Dalam perjuangannya untuk bangkit itulah dia harus berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, seorang taipan kaya yang sombong, arogan, suka memaksakan kehendak, dan... punya obsesi seksual terpendam terhadap dirinya. Yesung membutuhkan Siwon lebih demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon membutuhkan Yesung untuk memuaskan hasrat obsesif yang terus menerus menyiksanya terhadap Yesung. Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan ini pun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling memuaskan dan….. akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Sampai kemudian tiba saatnya Yesung harus memilih antara hasratnya pada Siwon, lelaki arogan yang terus menerus menyakitinya tetapi berhasil merenggut hatinya, atau cintanya kepada Kyuhyun, lelaki yang baik, yang pernah meninggalkannya untuk berjuang sendirian, tetapi tetap menjaga janjinya dalam sebentuk cincin pertunangan di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tbc~

.  
A/n: Ini baru prolog, mungkin udah banyak yg pernah baca. Salah satu karya dari Santhy Agatha yg karyanya ga perlu diraguin lagi -; saya tertarik banget sama semua novel nya dan saya berfikir mau buat ini versi yewon. Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk remake novel ini dalam bentuk yewon ver. Oh iya tolong kasih tau saya kalo misalnya udah ada yg pernah remake novel ini dalam bentuk yewon version di ffn, kalau ternyata sudah ada saya akan hapus ff ini hehe. Psstt tapi kalo misalnya udah ada, tolong sekalian kasih link ff nya ya, saya soalnya kebelet baca novel ini versi yewon soalnya kkk~ Tapi jika belum ada saya akan post chapter 1 nya nanti malam. Saya abis hiatus dari ff jadi maaf kalo ga tau perkembangan ff yewon, dan pas saya balik lagi ternyata ffn udah sepi ff yewon hiks. Cukup sekian a/n saya, Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

A Romantic Story About Yesung

.

.

.

.

~Cast: Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc (GS for uke)

~Rating: T (untuk saat ini)

~Summary: Dalam hidupnya Kim Yesung hanya ingin kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakan wanita diluar sana. Menikah dengan kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun, membentuk keluarga kecil dan melihat anak mereka tumbuh besar. Tetapi kejadian tak terduga merenggut segalanya yg mengharuskan ia berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon, pria arogan yg sialnya sangat 'panas'

.

.

.

NOTE: Remake dari novel karya Santhy Agatha. Saya hanya merubah nama cast nya aja ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Yesung tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk, Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Mr. Choi adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja. Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Yesung sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Choi. Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Yesung dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Mr. Choi hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting

resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit. "Mr. Choi sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Yesung tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Yesung begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Yesung sampai terlambat. Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,... atau malah jengkel? Siwon tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Yesung akan

tambah jengkel dengannya. Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Siwon termenung. Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi, 'Saya tinggal sendirian', begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta won ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

Apakah dia sakit? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Siwon langsung merasa nyeri, Tidak! Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini. Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Siwon menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Siwon rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Yesung mau asal Yesung mau melayaninya. Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Yesung yang benar-benar memacu

hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan. Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Yesung.

.

.

Siwon menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Yesung pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kata Mr. Henry anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Yesung sopan ketika Siwon mempersilahkannya duduk. Siwon tidak menjawab hingga Yesung menatap Siwon bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Choi?" Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya", Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Yesung mengerutkan kening.

Ketika Mr. Siwon sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Yesung segera bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Mr. Siwon", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Kim Yesung" Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Yesung membalikkan

tubuh, Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Yesung.

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi", gumamnya misterius. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya,

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah", Mulut Yesung ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya di Korea? Wanita simpanan?", Siwon tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Yesung, "Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal ,baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Yesung karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Yesung? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu", Ketika Mr. Choi akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Yesung sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! Kepadanya! Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

.

PLAAAKKK!

.

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Siwon terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu.

"Berani-beraninya anda!" napas Yesung terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Yesung terhenti melihat ekspresi Siwon

"Menjijikkan katamu?", jika tadi Siwon tak marah karena tamparan Yesung, sekarang dia benar-benar marah.

"jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...", Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..." Entah bagaimana Yesung mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Yesung setengah berlari menuju pintu.

Tapi terlambat, Siwon bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Yesung berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Siwon mendorongnya kembali tertutup. Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah.

"Le…. lepaskan saya!, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..." Siwon tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara. Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Yesung, bibir Siwon mencari-cari bibir Yesung, tubuhnya makin menekan Yesung ke pintu, Yesung menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Siwon hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Siwon menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Yesung di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Siwon tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Yesung. Sampai kemudian ketika Yesung membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Siwon memagut bibir itu. Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Siwon melumat bibir Yesung seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Yesung yang selembut madu.

Yesung terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Siwon untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Yesung, makin mendorong Yesung ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Yesung, lidah Siwon mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Yesung.

Yesung mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Siwon begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah, lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Yesung, Siwon mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan

roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur

tubuh Siwon menginginkan gadis itu, sangat menginginkannya! Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Yesung sehingga jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Siwon mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Yesung merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini... YaTuhan , Kyuhyun tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini!

Yesung mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Siwon, Mulut Siwon yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Yesung mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Yesubg bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Siwon masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Yesung, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Yesug. Mata Siwon tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Yesung sinarnya begitu tajam, "Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong..."

Dengan tiba-tiba Yesung mendorong Siwon hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Siwon dengan mata marah menyala-nyala.

"Dasar bajingan! kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi! kau begitu menjijikkan!" Suara Yesung semakin serak karena menahan tangis... jangan... jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Yesung! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu Desisnya dalam hati. Siwon memandang Yesung dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan.

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!" Yesung setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Yesung yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Yesung tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Yesung memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Siwon menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sunsum. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Siwon mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali. Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Siwon menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Siwon tidak pernah salah, beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Yesung, Siwon mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya. Atau mungkin, Yesung hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Siwon menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Yesung barusan, Menjijikkan katanya ?

"Lihat saja Kim Yesung, setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Yesung benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Yesung merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Mr. Choi tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya.

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Lee menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Kemana saja kau nak?! aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Yesung langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Suster Lee tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Yesung terpaku di depan ruangan Kyuhyun dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Kyuhyun, Suster Lee tiba dibelakang Yesung dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Yesungie, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya" Air mata mengalir di pipi Yesung. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Kyuhyun kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Yesung mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Kyuhyun...

Yesung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu. Suster Lee memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Yesung

menumpahkan air matanya. Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Yesung makin cemas.

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Yesung gemetar ketakutan

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang "Kyuhyun-ssi pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Yesung-ssi"

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?" Yesung mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!" Tubuh Yesung menjadi lunglai, untung suster Lee menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya.

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?"

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin "Kyuhyun-ssi dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Yesung-ssi"

Yesung menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad, "Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Kyuhyub selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?" Seluruh tubuh Yesung menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab "Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta won, Yesung-ssi"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Yesung tak peduli.

Dimana Dia?!

Yesung menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinyasendiri tentunya.

Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!

Yesung menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan. Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Yesung menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Yesung tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya.

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Yesung melangkah keluar.

.

.

.

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Siwon melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi, hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Yesung. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Siwon menyadari bahwa Yesung lah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang.

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?" Sebenarnya Siwon sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda" Siwon mengernyit menyadari suara Yesung yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Siwon melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Siwon menatap Yesung dengan gusar.

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!" Sejenak Yesung ragu, tapi Siwon benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Siwon. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak" gumamnya sombong.

Yesung menatap Siwon penuh tekad meski gemetaran "Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda"

Siwon menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?" gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Yesung pucat pasi, kata-kata Siwon bagaikan menamparnya keras. tapi dia bertahan, Demi Kyuhyun, tekadnya dalam hati

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi"

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!" Siwon membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Yesung, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Yesung hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Siwon melembut,

"Oke,Berapa?" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu

Siwon mendesah tak sabar "Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Yesung menelan ludah,

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta..won"

"Apa?" Siwon membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta won", kali ini Yesung berhasil terdengar mantap. Siwon mengernyit jijik.

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!"

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?" desis Siwon, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk

mengatur perjanjian ini" Yesung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Siwon terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Yesung, lalu wajahnya mengeras "Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Yesung dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam"

Siwon hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Yesung, "Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Siwon langsung panik melihat Siwon membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satu-satunya harapan Yesung untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun! Dengan setengah histeris, Yesung melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak, ditariknya lengan Siwon, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Yesung berjinjit, merangkul kepala Siwon dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Siwon kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Siwon langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Yeaung, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan. Ciuman Siwon sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Siwon menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Yesung. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Siwon benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Siwon baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Yesung yang mulai megap-megap. Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Siwon masih memeluk pinggang Yesung, setengah mengangkat Yesung, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Siwon menatap Yesung tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar, geram Siwon dalam hati. Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Yesung, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya.

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani" Siwon menatap Yesung geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya.

"Masuk ke mobil! malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung melirik Siwon agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke areal hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang

lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Siwon akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah melebihi batas. Apakah dia harus memberitahu Siwon kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Yesung terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Siwon sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang. Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang pucat pasi.

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Yesung untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Siwon menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah. Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Siwon.

Bahkan di dalam lift pun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Yesung terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya. Siwon hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya,

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Yesung dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..." Siwon sengaja menatap Yesung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Yesung merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...",

Siwon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya", Kalau wajah Yesung bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Siwon.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Yesung setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi Yesung merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Siwon, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Yesung melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas. Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Kyuhyun, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower.

'Maafkan aku Kyuhyunie, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu'.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Yesung memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat. Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Yesung melonjak.

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Siwon tak sabar

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Yesung menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

'Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?'

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil. Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi, Siwon sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Yesung memakai jubah mandi, lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu" Gumam Siwon mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya.

Yesung duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Siwon sudah menyesap kopinya. Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Yesung.

Yesung menatap Siwon ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Siwon tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Yesung dengan hati-hati melirik Siwon dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka ikatannya. Meskipun begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Yesung malu.

"Yesung?" Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Yesung hampir melonjak karena terkejut. Matanya mengerjap menatap Siwon.

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?" Dengan terburu-buru Yesung menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya.

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir" Siwon tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Yesung.

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku" Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Yesung tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Siwon menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Yesung, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya, "Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu, lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi" Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Yesung tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Yesung hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Yesung, sangat kontras dengan Siwon yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Yesung mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Yesung sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Siwon mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Yesung yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Siwon semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Siwon, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Siwon dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Dengan pelan Siwon naik ke ranjang dibelakang Yesung yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Yesung, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Siwon.

Siwon melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Yesung menghadap dirinya.

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Yesung.

Dan...meledaklah, Siwon merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Yesung menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat

Siwon tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Siwon teringat ciuman Yesung yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi.

Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Segini dulu yg bisa saya post, maaf jika kepanjangan/malah kependekan ;-; Gomawo yg udah review '-')9 Maaf jika ada yg belum ke edit. Karna ini cuma remake, saya bisa aja update sehari sekali, tapi setelah dipikir pikir itu kecepetan. Jadi saya akan update minimal 2 hari sekali, oke?

Terakhir, review please?


End file.
